


You Belong With Me

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe Malec - Freeform, M/M, MALEC high school au, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: All his life Magnus Bane never questioned his sexuality till Alec Lightwood moved next door. Becoming his best friend was easy, but trying to become his boyfriend was the hard part. It isn’t easy loving Alec because he’s from what Magnus can observe; straight, but one day when Alec finds out something that could change his life forever, his girlfriend is nowhere to be found and Magnus is the one that seems to have been there all along…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, half of this story is based off of Taylor Swift’s song You Belong With Me, the other half of it is based off random ass thoughts in my head. I don’t want to give away anything, I just need yall to be faithful and keep reading until the end. I also like to state that there might be some mistakes/not beta'd and I take full responsibility for. Please don't hate my grammar or the way this fic is written. It is a bit different from my normal.

_Prologue_

_It’s your typical Tuesday night and Magnus is trying his hardest to pretend like he isn’t watching Alec screaming over the phone as he pacing back and forth. It’s a normal reutine and he’s pretty much used to it by now, but it doesn’t help that he knows just how deeply he’s falling for someone he can’t have._

_“You have no idea what’s going with me right now, Lydia You are always thinking about yourself. For once please, please, pleeeaaase just understand that I’m tired around this time of night and I need to get some rest.”_

_“Why can’t you tell me what’s wrong?”_

_“Because I just can’t okay…I can’t tell anyone…”_

_“Oh and I’m the selfish one…”_

_Magnus can’t read Alec’s lips or hear what is going on the other end but he can tell it’s something bad, just like every other night. Alec throws the phone across the room, and proceeds to plop himself down on the bed looking directly at Magnus. He’s so tired, but that beautiful smirk surfaces against his features leaving Magnus a bit breathless as he shakes his head jots something down in his notebook before holding it up, “You okay?”_

_On the other end, Alec smirks because of how cute Magnus is being again tonight. He shrugs just a tad before looking down and jotting something down himself. “Tired of the drama.”_

_Magnus reads the sign and makes him a face, scrunching up his nose and having no other choice to shrug back before he goes and writes down something, “I love you.” He wants to show it to him, but realizes it’d be a big mistake so he crumbles it and quickly writes, “Don’t let it get to you. :-(”_

_Once Alec sees it starts to giggle and puts a huge smiley face onto his paper as he shows it up, he then jots down, “Everything’ll be okay.” And he toses his notebook onto the floor and closes the curtain for his privacy._

_There’s a deep sigh as Magnus falls back against his bed and he stares up at the ceiling trying to find the courage to tell Alec one day just how much he’s in love with him. He knows by this point in his life it’s now or never and he doesn’t care anymore if Alec is straight and with a girlfriend. He knows Alec is sick of her crap. But yes, there is a but, and it’s one of those buts…Alec has a huge secret of his own, one that he can’t even tell his girlfriend. Is Magnus going to be the one to find out and pretty much save his life?_

\--

Magnus sits down next to his best friend’s Simon and Raphael. Their too busy sucking face to really bother to pay attention to him, so he’s looking ahead of himself over at the “popular table” where Alec and his girlfriend, Lydia who is a complete bitch and no one else can see it except Magnus. He sits and he stars because he has nothing better else to do. Lunch time sucks when you barely want to eat and your two best friends like to suck each other’s face. He sighs momentarily when he notices that Alec is coming over to him so he has to take in a deep breath. He tries to hide all of his emotions of being in love with him and play it cool. 

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec gives a small smile as he takes a seat down next to him. Magnus glances at him and smiles back making sure that Lydia stays her distance for the little while at least before she comes and steals him away. “I was just wondering if you were going to be home tonight, I wanted to go over what happened in History today because I kind of drifted off to sleep…" 

"Of course I’ll be home,” Magnus answers him stopping himself before he says that he’s always home but that’s besides the point because he’s curious as to why Alec’s always so tired all the time and it scares him a little bit. “…is everything okay, I mean I’ve noticed you’re tired a lot lately…" 

"Uh yeah, I just don’t get enough sleep at night, nothing wrong with falling asleep in history right?” Alec laughs just slightly and then he gets to see that little smile that Magnus has that he absolutely loves but he won’t admit that just yet – it just merely warms his heart entirely and it’s a reminder of why he’s not afraid to be Magnus’s friend.

“Usually, I’m really tired and I love to sleep but I don’t know you just scare me sometimes." 

"It’s alright, I promise.” Alec lies and his eyes are clearly showing it. He adjusts the beanie on his head as a reminder to himself that he’s got another doctor’s appointment right after school and he’ll have to find an excuse that he’ll be a little late. “I’ll just be over your house at around 6-7ish if that’s okay?”

“It’s fine.” Magnus nods promising and puts his hand on his shoulder and he wants to so badly find out what he’s hiding. He is unsure if he wants to put the pieces together because he doesn’t want to be wrong and have assumptions to make him worry even more. 

“Good, and if Lydia asks you anything…I was there from after school on.” He tells Magnus it hopes that he’ll understand.

“Uh…”

“Please, just tell her we were studying the entire time, I just have to do something before I come over…” He doesn’t want to tell anyone his problems, and he’s right now sure when and how he will tell anyone, but for now it’s his secret.

Magnus is so desperate right now staring at him trying to really figure this out. Just what was his friend hiding and why did he have to keep it a secret from his girlfriend? He takes in a deep breath and just gives him a little shrug. 

“Thanks Magnus, I knew I could trust you, I always did.” He leans in whispering with a small Alec-like smirk and he sits up from the chair to meet with Lydia right behind his back. Luckily she didn’t hear anything, but she did drag Alec out of the lunchroom like he was her slave.

Magnus can only stare as they leave desperately trying to figure things out in his head but there isn’t anything that he can think of other than Alec is cheating on her…that or just hiding something but what exactly could he be hiding, why would he want to hide it? He bits the inside of his lip and made a small face to himself when he turns he attention back to Simon and Raphael who finally stopped sucking face. “Well, that took you long enough…did you guys suck out all the air out of each other’s lungs?”

“Mmm, you really need a boyfriend.” Simon snickers.

“Yeah, the one I want is completely straight, we know this already.” Magnus answers with a sigh and shakes his head. 

“He’ll come around. I see the way he stares at you.” Raphael let’s his friend know, and all Magnus can do is smile because he doesn’t want to not think that he could possibly just be saying that to make him feel better.

—

“…thanks for covering for me, Magnus. I hope she didn’t ask too many questions.” Alec mentions to him as they’re sitting down on Magnus’s front porch swing with their history books wide open. Alec is desperately trying to read and remember what he’s reading but it isn’t working because of how tired he is yet again. “I can’t even concentrate right now. I’m so worried what she’ll think and I’m so tired.”

Magnus closes the history book in their lap and put it up against his chest. “Listen, if you’re tired why are you even trying to remember what you learned…now or before or whatever? Just go get some rest okay because you’re really starting to scare me." 

"I’m sorry.”

“No, Alec okay, stop. Don’t be sorry just tell me what’s wrong or go…”

“I want to tell you. But if I tell you I have to tell her and then I have to tell everyone…”

“It’s not a big deal, okay whatever, don’t tell me then…just go and get some rest because I can’t sit here and try and help you learn something when you are distracted and look like you’re about to pass out any second.”

“Thanks for being so concerned Magnus, you are such a good friend.” Alec sighs after he speaks and stumbles a bit to his feet but Magnus has a hold of him. “I just need to get to bed early, I’ll be good as new in the morning.” He promises although he’s not really sure. It’s only 7:30pm and knows he’s going to lay there and be staring up at the ceiling tired as anything but not able to fall asleep. When Magnus let’s go it’s only because Alec forces himself to walk away and go home. Magnus runs inside of his house all the way up the stairs and into his room and waits for Alec to come to the window.

“Sleep well.” He holds up his sign. 

Alec sees it instantly because it’s the first thing he does when he makes it up to his room. He loves their little notes because it’s their special thing and it makes him smile for the rest of the night. He is quick to jot down his little sign, “ _I will, thank you, Mags_.”

Magnus giggles and looks down with a huge smirk, “ _I want a happy Alexander in the morning okay?_ " 

Alec just nods giving a thumbs up, secretly dying a little inside no one ever calls him Alexander, but Magnus and it makes him feel special.

" _I will do your history homework for you, btw_.” He writes and shows him.

Alec makes a little face scrunching up his nose with a small apologetic look. Magnus just sticks out his tongue and this time he’s the first one to walk over and close the curtain. Alec crawls himself into bed and to his surprise falls asleep quicker than even remembers waking up. It isn’t so easy for Magnus as he starts to do Alec’s homework for him, but then he distracts himself with searching things online about someone always being tired and the best possibilities for it. The two things that stick out to him are Chronic Fatigue Syndrome and Chemo Therapy so right away he starts to freak out when he remembers that lately Alec hasn’t taken off his beanie. CFS is now out of the picture and Magnus begins to think for the worst. Alec has cancer?


	2. Chapter 2

“How are you feeling this morning?” Magnus asks concerned as he’s examining Alec the best that he can, hoping that he’s not going to lie to him. He does look very lively today, and not as tired as he could see that he was all day yesterday.

“I feel great, I fell asleep right away for the first time in a few days.” Alec answers with a tiny grin appearing at his features. He leans forward and bumps his shoulder with Magnus’s to show how much he appreciates him. “Thank you for being so concerned,Mags. You’re something else. I’m so thankful we’re friends. I don’t know where I would honestly be if you didn’t move in next door three years ago." 

"Failing history and not getting proper rest, oh and who would actually do what we do and write secret notes to each other and share from across our rooms.”

Alec smirks and pats Magnus on the back, “Only you.” He whispers against his ear with a little Alec-like giggle and it stirs Magnus stomach right into a million and one butterflies. He wants to reach for his hand and act like a couple but he knows that Alec probably isn’t think twice about but along comes Lydia like clock-work anyway and whisks him away from Magnus.

“You know if I didn’t know better, I’d think you two were a couple. That’s so gross.” Lydia makes a remark as she flips her blonde hair over into her face with one last glance to Magnus. He just bits his lip to keep himself from doing anything or even saying anything and when Alec glances back with an apologetic look is when Magnus smiles softly to himself because he knows it’s just her and not him.

—

“I say that’s love, he’s finessing you.” Raphael says thinking he knows all and Magnus just can’t help but believe him because it’s what he wants to hear.

“Who is finessing who huh?” A friend of Raphael buds into the conversation as he puts one of his books away in his locker.

“Alec is going to ask Magnus out in no time." 

"Hmm, I don’t know about that, it seems as if Lydia has him wrapped around her little finger, and he seems to be pretty straight…” He mentions, “But if you ask me - he needs to ditch her because I heard that she’s going to dump him soon.”

“How do you know?” Magnus questions curiously.

“My girl was talking to her and she said that she was basically only using him so she could become prom queen, but she does like him a little bit…he must be really good in bed…but lately he’s been acting really lame or something?” He was only repeating what he was told so he wasn’t quite sure if he was getting the information right. “…but that’s just what I was told.”

“Yeah, I know that there is something definitely wrong with him and I’m not quite sure what it is but it seems to be bad. He asked me to lie for him, he didn’t want me telling her where he was going after school before he came home so we could study, and the funny thing was that I didn’t even know where he was going.”

“This all a little too complicated for me, sorry bro. You are on your own.” Raphael speaks up and shakes his head. His agrees with him but gives him a nod of good luck. The two of them leave Magnus to his complicated thoughts and Magnus just slams his locker shut proceeding to curse under his breath and the frustration of all this. He didn’t know whether to be mad at the fact that Alec was hiding something from him or the fact that Lydia was using him. He felt obligated to tell him the truth but why tell him the truth when Alec was lying to him and her about something too?

—

It’s 4 o'clock and Alec is sitting in the waiting room waiting for his turn. He feels so much more alive today and he doesn’t want to sit through this again. He wonders if it’s working and if he’s getting better. He just hates being so tired and he knows that his grades are dropping. But today he is good spirits for an unknown reason so he wonders if he needs his Dialysis today. He shrugs to himself knowing he needs to have it done otherwise he won’t be able to try out for Track next week. He wants to be better and he knows that pretty soon he’ll be used to it. But it’s bad news…

Once Alec took a seat down in the chair as he hooks up to the machines, the doctor comes in and begins to speak about something. It isn’t something he wants to hear at all, and it devastates him because he hasn’t even told anyone because he’s the most selfless person in the world and never ever wanted to pile anything on them. The only person that knows his mother, and even she wasn’t prepared for this.

“Alec, I am afraid that we can no longer prolong because although the Dialysis seems to be working, your kidney is still failing you. You are going to have to consider looking for a donor." 

Alec frowns, his body suddenly feels empty, and his mind goes into a whirlwind as he looks over to his mother who is just as shocked as she is. She will do whatever it takes to give her son everything even a kidney, but she can’t. Their blood type isn’t the same. He has his father’s blood type and he’s deceased. Alec knows that look in his mother’s eyes knowing exactly what she’s thinking. "I matched my father’s blood type, and there is no one else I know with my blood type…” Alec speaks through the tears.

“We will have to put you on the donor’s list then, and until then please come for your Dialysis a few more times a week because without it you don’t necessarily have much time…”

Alec gulps licking over his lips. He doesn’t even want to ask how much time he has left, he doesn’t even know what that means. He wants to be quiet but he knows now that he isn’t going to be able to. Somehow though he feels like he needs to figure out just why it’s him out of all people that this has to happen to, and that’s when the tears really start to stream down his face.

—

Home now, and while he’s in his room looks across into Magnus’s room and spots him doing his homework in bed. He knows what a great friend Magnus is and he can only wonder just how he would take this devastating news, but not yet, maybe just maybe he should warm him up first. He waits for Magnus to look up for a brief moment knowing it’ll be any second because it’s their thing when they know the other is waiting. “ _I had a good day up until I went to the doctors…_ ” He writes down.

Soon as Magnus reads it when he looks up, his smile to greet him turns right into a frown and he’s quick to jot down, “ _What’s wrong?!_ ”

Alec frowns, “ _Turns out, I’m really sick._ ” Is what his next piece of paper says.

“ _Will you be okay?_ ”

Alec just shakes his head and frowns even more, “ _But don’t worry about me okay?_ ” He writes down and gets up to quickly close the curtain so he can’t see what Magnus is writing down. He knows Magnus is going to worry though but he just needs to prepare himself for the worst and he doesn’t want anyones sympathy. 

Magnus does in fact go into a panic mode just praying to god that it isn’t cancer, and tonight is just going to be another sleepless night. Little does Magnus know though that what happens tomorrow is actually going to save Alec’s life. But the question is Alec willing to do allow Magnus to?


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Saturday and Magnus takes a seat down at the examining table and holds out his arm. The doctor then starts to take his blood. “Thank you for donating today, I didn’t think we’d see you again." 

"I always want to give, just senior year and I’ve got a few problems, and I’m pretty stressed.” Magnus answers with a small smile to show that he’s okay today. Alec is still on his mind though and that probably is never going to change. And Alec might have been as selfless as they come but Magnus was very much so just like him, and Magnus is about to find out just how much in common they have without even knowing it’s Alec.

“I have a young boy on Kidney Dialysis, he’s been coming in for 6 months, and I had to tell him the bad news…it’s time for his kidney transplant, and the Dialysis was prolonging it, but I see in him how bad it’s getting. You and him share the same blood type. You are the perfect match." 

"You want me to donate my kidney?” Magnus gasps a bit, he never ever thought about doing that - but if he was going to save someone’s life that he was automatically all for it. He didn’t have any other thoughts, “I mean I’ll do it…”

“Well, there are some minor complications, for one thing you will miss a lot of school because recovery for you is just as long as the patient, and number two, it is very much a big deal…I will need to speak with your mother, and I would love it if you met the patient so he knows just who the person is…but that is up to you if you would like to be an anonymous donor…there is plenty to talk about so I want you to go home first and just think it over." 

Magnus nods to what his doctor has to say but he’s really only questioning on whether it should be anonymous or if he should meet the person first, and he doesn’t know it’s Alec at all but he’s thinking about him with a strange what if going off in his head. 

He takes the long way home as he’s a little weak from giving blood so he doesn’t run either. He is just taking his time letting it all sink in what the doctor told him and all he wants to be able to do is give what he can give to make it all worth it for someone else to live a happy life just like he knows he will. By this time as he is so involved in thoughts he doesn’t see Alec creeping on him. "It’s about time you came home!” He shouts jumping on him a little bit from behind as he swings Magnus around to and plants a kiss on to his cheek.

Taken a bit back, Magnus looks to Alec a little dumbfounded at the kiss but he immediately giggles in the process and shrugs. “Wow, what was that for?”

“Well…you see yesterday the doctor he gave me the worst news ever, but a little over 5 minutes ago I got this phone call telling me that everything is going to be okay!” He tells him so stoked as he takes his hand and makes him run to Magnus’s porch swing where they take a seat down. “Tell me though, how was your day? Everything okay? You seem a little run down which is funny because usually that’s me…” Alec really was acting like he had too many drinks or something, Magnus wasn’t used to being such a ball of energy.

“Alec that’s such excellent news though! I’m so happy for you. You really had me worried, you know? But me? I’m okay. I just gave some blood, I do that often…I don’t know why - it’s just something that makes me feel good. It all started when I realized I could give back when our school had that blood drive.” Magnus shrugs as he speaks thinking Alec probably thinks he’s crazy. 

“You are so kind. That warmed my heart.” He says instead though and puts his hand over Magnus’s heart and he can feel beating so so fast. It causes Alec to smirk as he looks to him with those puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip coming out to pout at him. And Magnus wishes that he wouldn’t fucking do that because he’s falling even harder for the boy. 

“Fuck.” He curses under his breath and his hand comes up and puts his palm over Alec’s hand on his chest and just stares right back at him with a lose for words. 

“Your heart is beating so fast for someone who just gave blood.” Alec informs him with another half smirk. “Everything okay?”

“Yes.” Magnus practically purrs right before biting down so hard against his bottom lip and their still staring at each other. “Alexander…I…”

“THERE YOU ARE, GOD ALEC WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS OVER THIS DUDES HOUSE FOR?” Lyida’s scream comes out of nowhere, like she’s some kind of life ruiner. Magnus slouches into the porch swing as Alec shoots up from leaving Magnus to swing backwards. And all Magnus can think about is how she really does have him on leash and he’s the puppy.

“I had to tell Magnus some good news…” Alec says though and makes a face back at him to apologize while Lydia literally takes his wrist.

“Why couldn’t you tell me first?” Lydia questions him with such a rude tone in her voice that Magnus has to mock her in his head as he gets up to go inside.

“Because you were nowhere to be found.” Is Alec’s answer, and it’s whatever Magnus can’t be near Lydia at all so he just goes inside. He slams the door a little bit to show that he’s pissed off and then he just races up stairs to his bedroom. He trips a bit along the way feeling really dizzy but he makes it to his bed. Taking a seat down he waits for Alec to show up. 

When Alec does show up, he’s with Lydia. She doesn’t notice Magnus but Alec does almost instantly because it’s like clock-work to see him there waiting for him. And Alec wants to say something in his handwriting but he knows that he can’t. Magnus frowns and just makes a heart with his hand and it makes Alec giggle. Magnus can’t hear it but he knows it’s happening. Those precious cheeks of Alec’s a rising and his nose is scrunching. All Alec can do after that is make a quick heart back and stick out his tongue while he goes to shut the blinds. Magnus giggles himself now but it turns into a frown almost instantly again when he can no longer see Alec. He doesn’t want to think what happens next…


	4. Chapter 4

Monday comes quicker than Magnus wants it to. He discussed with his parents about what he wanted to do to help someone. They could see just how important it was to their son to want to do such a thing, but they wanted him to graduate with his class. After about an hour of talking to them about how it didn’t really matter anyway because he still wanted to learn even if he had to be left back. He did want to get out of there and have a career and it was probably going to be college to become a doctor too. He also talked about how he didn’t really fit in with his classmates now anyway besides the three random friends that he made. Getting left back only meant focusing on his studies and doing what he needed to do. So now the only thing on Magnus’s mind was to go and tell the amazing news to Alec because he knew out of all of his friends, he’d be the most happy for him and the one that would get it and his reason behind it.

Usually during their daily breaks between the bell they didn’t see each other, but Magnus always knew where Alec was headed. He spots him by his next class outside speaking to his blonde-headed girlfriend and Magnus knows when she’s around it’s probably not a good idea to go up to him but this was too exciting. It wasn’t like she didn’t interrupt him and Alec half the time anyway he thinks with a small smirk but he has to stop in his tracks when he overhears her words.

“So you’re telling me you can’t go to the prom? I’ve been planning everything for months! Alec! Months! I can’t believe you are doing this to me now when we we’re supposed to be prom king and queen. What kind of asshole tells me this 3 months before prom?” She just screams it all out so loud the entire school is staring at the poor couple.

“Me. This asshole. This asshole that can no longer take your bullshit because you always think about yourself. I finally wanted to tell you the reason why I’ve been feeling the way I am, I was actually going to ask if you if you wanted to spend time with me while I had to take my leave, but forget it. The way you treat me is absolutely absurd. Goodbye Lydia, find yourself someone who cares about you and your stupid prom.” Alec retorts in a speech that was going to go down in history. Every single person heard and started clapping at him. Alec’s cheeks start flushing and he feels so sick right now - not just for saying it but because of the random Dialysis he had to go and do right before he came to school. His flushed cheeks turn pale and he runs off to go and puke. No one knows what’s wrong with him but they just assume it was because of what just happened. Now they are going about where they need to go but Magnus follows him into the bathroom. 

“Alexander?” He questions hearing him puke in the stall.

“Go away Magnus, please.” Alec whimpers making another slight gagging sound and tears just stream from his eyes which causes him to sniffle.

“It’s okay, Alec. I just want to make sure you’re okay. I can go but don’t worry hearing you puke won’t make me think of you any less.” Magnus promises with an assuring voice in hopes that Alec understands.

“Thanks, Mags. I just…I’m so sick. I..I..I mean today didn’t go well. My side hurts really bad.” He groans falling down against the stall. 

“Alec! Are you okay? Let me in.” Magnus cries knocking against the stall for him. “Alec?!” There isn’t an answer so he just goes in and crawls underneath. Alec is still standing and he’s conscious but you can see just how much pain he is in. “Talk to me, tell me where it hurts, please.” Magnus is begging because he doesn’t know what else to do. Alec looks to Magnus with the pain in his eyes and goes to touch his side. He winces a bit from the pain and he ends up peeing in his pants. His eyes widen while looking at Magnus and he is so embarrassed. 

Magnus sees it happen and he doesn’t care about anything but trying to get Alec some help. “I promise, it’s okay. Shhh, don’t say anything.” Magnus doesn’t know that it’s going to be okay but he knows that an assuring voice will help a little bit. He goes and kisses his forehead to see if he’s got a fever. He does, he is burning up and just because he feels so warm Magnus kisses him again. A small little kiss to his nose as a sign of love because it is all that he has for him. That same beanie is securely around his head and Magnus tries not to think about it - what exactly he’s hiding. Does he not have any hair? He shakes his head at himself as he grips himself on to Alec allowing him to hang on and he takes him out of the stall.

“Noo, Magnus they can’t see me like this.” Alec pouts, “Please leave me here.”

“Shhh, no…the bell rang, everyone is in their classrooms.” Magnus tells him and has to literally drag Alec out of the bathroom because of weak he is, and now he’s pretty sure that he’s completely passed out on him by the time he has him at the nurse’s office. Immediately she knows what is wrong and knows about how private he is about the matter so she instructs Magnus to leave with a thank you for bringing him to her attention. He isn’t even able to get a word out to ask if he’s even going to be okay but he realizes it’s probably Alec’s wishes. Magnus runs to class and apologizes to the teacher only mentioning he had to bring Alec to the nurse and he then tries to pay attention to what he interrupted but it doesn’t really work. He is a complete and utter nervous wreck.

As soon as class is over he’s rushing back to the nurse to see if Alec is okay, but he’s already gone and sent to the hospital. “He’s going to be alright. It’s just apart of what he is. It happens a lot, it was happening a lot less frequently but something must have triggered him to stress out." 

"It must’ve been the fight between him and Lydia in the hallway, he got pretty flustered.” Magnus informs her and is looking to ever so curiously in hopes that she will tell him more.

“It might have been,” She just shrugs with a small frown. “…and I know you are quite worried about your friend, but that’s all the information I am allowed to give you.”

Magnus just nods and turns around, he is still a nervous wreck. He can’t take it anymore after a few minutes of standing in the hallway as the students rush all around him to the next class. One of them is Lydia who just so happens to spot him. He rolls his eyes and of course she sees it. “Whatever, don’t you mock me either, listen what do you know? What is it that Alec is hiding from me?”

“I know nothing, absolutely nothing. But what I do know is that he went to the hospital. He’s sick, really sick.”

“He’s probably just faking it to get out of prom, I don’t know what I ever saw in him.” Lydia rolls her eyes because she doesn’t know anything about just how sick he is because he hid it so well when he was around her. Magnus wants to slap her in the face but he knows just how good Alec was in hiding it. He nods again and then shakes he head right afterwards. “I was only using him anyway. He was popular and he made me popular. I just hope he didn’t fall in love with me.” She cackles and pushes herself against his shoulder to walk away, and now he just hopes that he actually didn’t. He knew from the start how evil she was and this was just icing in the cake…

“Didn’t I tell you she was evil? Just be glad they broke up. Now is your chance.” SImon mentions with a little nudge to Magnus’s side not knowing about anything that happened today. “Oh man you don’t look so good, that last part was supposed to cheer you up." 

"It’s complicated.” Magnus sighs. 

“She’ll get what she deserves, don’t worry Magnus.”

“It’s not just that, I’m sorry." 

"So stop thinking about it, Raph and I are going to go do some studying at Starbucks, are you down?”

“Na, you know what I’m just going to go home. But make sure you and Raph suck each other's face off for me, seems to be a big deal everywhere you to go.” Magnus is able to crack a joke just because he just loves their love for one another. 

Simon smirks and gives Magnus a high five before he leaves. The smile on Magnus’s face fades as he’s left to walk home from school. He knows walking home will leave him to his loud thoughts and he starts to hate himself right away at all of what begins to run through his mind. He recalls what happened in the bathroom today and how Alec peed in his pants and it reminds him of something he read last night about people who need kidney transplants, and how they involuntary pee in their pants sometimes. Magnus starts running almost instantly and goes the opposite way to the hospital that isn’t far at all from home either. In his head he is just thanking the small town that he lives in and the fact that he can walk anywhere and the sole reason why he never bothered to get his permit. He has to distract himself with those thoughts even if he is running to the hospital knowing that just maybe he’s going to bump into Alec and find out the truth. He is out of breath when he gets to the wing of the hospital that he spends most of his time but it doesn’t stop him from asking to speak to his doctor that he spoke to on Saturday. The reception informs him that he is with another patient somewhere else and it is going to be awhile so Magnus can just nod and telling her he will sit and wait. He has no idea what to even think about but all he really wants to know is…is Alec okay? Will Alec be okay? What is Alec’s big secret? Will he find out today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying what you have read so far, I will post more very soon. This fic is in fact written already and I just want to get some feels on it before I post more. <3


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus isn’t sure how long he is sitting down in the waiting room. He is actually about to get up and leave when his doctor comes through the door. He looks a bit run down and really tired and now Magnus regrets having to come and bother him when he knows he isn’t going to get any real answers.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” Magnus states as he was instructed to follow him.

“Don’t apologize. I always have time for you.” The doctor promises. “I’m actually glad you are are, I was just with my patient that I mentioned to you the other day. He is such a strong willed human being. All I want is for this kidney transplant to work. Did you come to tell me your parents gave you the okay?”

“Yes, actually.” Magnus answers with such a smile. “But I also have this other question, and I mean if I ask you and I’m right can you please tell me that I’m correct.”

“If it is about the patient that needs the kidney transplant - no.”

Magnus frowns, “But, you see, there is this kid in my high school. I actually had to bring him to the nurse’s office today because he had a breakdown in the hospital. He went from really high spirits to a fight with his girlfriend that caused him to run into the bathroom to throw up, his sides then hurt him, and he peed in his pants…then when I was walking here I remembered everything that I read up on about reasons why people would need a kidney transplant and what the dialysis is supposed to do…”

“…so what you think that you might be giving your kidney to this so-called friend?” The doctor finished is sentence for him, and the only thing in that moment Magnus could do was nod because of the emotion he is starting to feel for Alec bottling up. 

“It is such a secret too, like at school no one knows about it. Not even the nurse could tell me if he was okay. And I’m putting two and two together. Doc, I’m in love with him. I’ve never ever loved someone so much and if I am going to give him my kidney to keep him alive, it won’t just be for him, it’ll be for me. All I want is for him to be okay and to look alive again - I want him to be the person I fell in love. I don’t even care if he will never ever love me back - I just want to save his life.” Magnus explains the best he can in hopes that he is understood than rather mocked. He isn’t sure he even got it all out because of the tears that were threatening his face.

The doctor has no idea what to say to that speech. It definitely was the most heart-wrenching story he’s ever heard about someone who was willing to donate. And he isn’t even sure if it is Alec that Magnus is talking about. He respects Alec’s wishes but this seems like fate. “I will answer your first question, go ahead and ask me what you wanted to know." 

Magnus’s frowning face turns in a soft smile, "Is this patient that I am giving my kidney to named Alec Lightwood?”

Taking a deep breath, the doctor answers, “Yes." 

"Well, I’ll be damned.” Magnus can’t help but smirk as his heart begins to beat out of his chest. 

“This information doesn’t leave this room. I will have to ask him if he wants to know who his donor is, if he wants to know then I will tell him, but otherwise you can’t mention anything. You need to go home and relax and just breathe. I can see how excited you are, which even scares me a little. From the condition Alec is in right now, I had to let him know that he’s in need of the kidney right away. It doesn’t happy that easy though, I still need your parents here to fill out paperwork and you need to take extra care of yourself from now until Friday morning for your surgery by noon. Stay healthy, eat healthy and just stay calm - that is the best advice I can give you.”

Magnus nods to all of what the doctor has to say. He shakes his head and he is ready to leave. “I will. Thank you.”

“No, thank you." 

After shaking hands Magnus keeps his promise and stays calm as he heads home. He doesn’t know how he feels exactly because apart of his scared out of his mind the other part of him is beaming because he’s going to be saving Alec’s life. 

When he gets home and all the way to his room, he goes to his window not expecting to see Alec there but he is. He just figures that he is allowed to go home after his episodes only because who wants to stay in the hospital. It’s evident that Alec is waiting for Magnus too because he spots him right away and holds up a sign, " _Finally!_ ” He smirks as he shows it.

Magnus holds up his finger to grab his notebook to jot something down. “ _How long did you have that sign ready for me? :-P_ ”

Alec holds up 6 fingers mouthing the word, “Since…”

Giggling Magnus jots down, “ _Are you tired?_ ”

Alec shakes his head as he writes something, “ _I’m sorry about today, you must think I’m so gross._ ”

Magnus shakes his head now. “ _Never!_ ” He holds up his sign rather harshly making him a face.

“ _I peed in my pants!_ ” Alec frowns holding his sign up and is quick to crumble that one and toss it making a face right back.

“ _I understand that you are sick._ " 

" _I’ll be better soon. Can’t wait to tell you everything!_ ”

Magnus smiles his signature smile and makes his hands into a heart. 

Alec blushes because he just can’t help himself. He walks over slowly to his window to be a little closer and put his hand up against the window and he genuinely smiles his own signature smile. He then breathes hard against his window so he can leave a small message, “ _I <3 U!_" 

He has to squint to really take notice on what it says, and although he is sure that Alec means it most definitely in a friendly type of way - it still warms Magnus’s heart. His heart starts to ache a bit, and he isn’t sure if Alec will ever know if it is him that is giving him his kidney but for all that it is worth he still at this moment 100% positive he is in love with Alec no matter what. 

There was another smile and Magnus mouthed his, "I love you too." 

The curtains close and the both of them fall back into their bed, smiles on both their faces. Will things turn out for the best or for the worst when Alec finds out everything?


	6. Chapter 6

Today’s classes went by pretty fast as Magnus made sure to take in all of the info that he could get because he wants to learn as much as he can - just in case he has to stay behind after missing quite possibly the last 3 months of school. At this point he wasn’t even prepared for college, he hadn’t been thinking about it until this second. He still was sure he wanted to be a doctor, while he’s listening all about the human body during his science class - trying his best not to think about Alec.

When classes are over and he’s walking home now, he doesn’t even realize that Alec never showed up for his classes. He is sitting casually on Magnus’s porch swing waiting for him to get home instead. “Hi!” He greets him in a cheery mood.

“Well hello there.” Magnus answers taking a seat down, “Someone is happy for being sick…”

Alec sticks out his tongue. “I didn’t feel good at all in the morning, of course my mum let me stay home, but I got antsy so I took a small walk. I needed it. Then I just figured I’d come here and wait for you.” He shrugs.

“I like when you greet me at my window, and even better on my porch swing.” Magnus tells him with a small smile nudging him a little bit to get even closer to him. Alec doesn’t even think twice about it and cuddles right up to him as he faces him. Hazel eyes meet a dark brown which only causes Magnus to gulp just a little bit. He can’t take how Alec makes him feel. 

“I like the way you stare at me. It makes me feel loved.” Alec confesses licking his lips unconsciously. 

“You are loved, you are so loved.” Magnus answers with a small pout at his lips because he can’t take how cute Alec is being. Is he going to tell him the truth?

“Thank you, I guess being in a relationship with someone who only used to me be popular, I kind of forgot what it was really like to be loved. You met me when I was on top of the world, and now look at me…you’re the only one left.” Alec tells Magnus how he’s really feeling.

“I liked you for who you were, not what you did. So what if you played football and wanted to run track but now you can't…you’re still Alexander Lightwood, my _Alexander_.” Magnus promises and he can’t help himself he leans forward and kisses his forehead. He is so warm, the same warmth he felt when he kissed him the other day. 

Alec giggles this time as his eyes flutter to close because Magnus is only making it harder for him to contain all of his feelings. He never felt this way before. It is a different kind of feeling from all of the other feelings he’s been feeling. And he wants to tell Magnus the truth more than anything, “Magnus…what if I don’t make it through my surgery…what if the person’s kidney doesn’t work and I die…” His heart begins to beat out of his chest. He just said it without even thinking and he doesn’t want to upset him. He puts his hand immediately to Magnus’s heart and just as well his heart is beating on his chest too but for a different reason and a reason Alec doesn’t even know about.

And Magnus doesn’t even care that Alec told him the truth just now because he already knew. He just wishes it wasn’t in such a shitty way that made him feel quite horrible. “Don’t think like that. You are getting a second chance at life because it’s your destiny.” He says with such a promise in his voice that Alec just beams and falls forward against the other boy on the swing. “I’m glad you finally told me the truth though Alexander, good job.” Magnus decides to try and lighten the mood just a little bit as he pulls away slowly, but their eyes meet and it’s probably the worst thing Alec could have ever done in this situation. “Alec, you are perfect no matter what happens to you…and I can’t hold this in any longer…” He swallows though because he realizes he’s about to all of his feelings out and he isn’t sure if Alec can handle it.

“Huh? Magnus, you’re scaring me…is everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfect because you’re holding on to me like this.”

“What are you trying to say Magnus?”

“…that I…I…I’ve loved you the second I saw you from my bedroom window…”

Alec blinks making fists against the fabric on the bottom of Magnus’s hoodie. “Magnus…I’ve never been with a boy before. I’ve never even thought about something like that. You were such a good friend to me and I took advantage of that.” Alec confesses being selfless.

Magnus frowns because it’s not exactly what he wants to hear, but it’s okay because his heart knows he will love him no matter what kind of relationship they have. And if it’s been this long and if the feeling isn’t mutual he can still go on with it being one sided because he is just as selfless. “Don’t say that, you never took advantage of me, if anything it was me who took advantage of you - putting this on you like this when you just need me most.”

“No stop, just stop. Just shut up.” Alec demands shaking his head and his hands gripping onto Magnus’s hoodie are gripping even tighter. His eyes close and he breathes in Magnus’s scent. He hasn’t really felt this way in a long time over anyone. He’s never questioned his sexuality, but he is pretty sure he feels like Magnus. “…Mags?” He ponders opening his eyes and in that second Magnus is unable to control anything that happens and he kisses him…and he waits for that second where Alec pulls back in disgust but he doesn’t. His lips are so warm but so inviting, and it’s like they are involuntary inviting Magnus to continue. And does because Alec isn’t stopping him, his entire body is melting against Alec’s warmth. 

Alec stops and he pants, he then shakes his head licking his lips and he frowns. “How…how can you even look at me like this, love me like this, want to kiss me like this? I’m a mess…” His hands come up and reach for his beanie on his head and feels so insecure. He remembers that night when Lydia spent the night, how she reached to take it off on him and then screamed at him for having a buzz cut kind of hairstyle and not his normal beautiful black locks. How dumb she was for believing him that he shaved it off - how she never ever could figure out the truth even when he was trying to drop hints. And now here Magnus was, his best friend who he just kissed is looking at him and doesn’t even care. 

“None of that matters to me.” Magnus answers with a sincere promise in his voice taking his chin and lifting up so he can kiss his nose and then his lips ever so softly. He pulls back just a little bit, “Here, come here, take this off Alec, my love” He adds in that sweet accent of his pushing up his beanie over his head and letting it fall behind him. There is nothing wrong at all with him, he still looks the same to Magnus. It’s a different kind of look, but nothing changes how he feels for him. It is all in his hazel eyes as they start to glow staring lovingly into dark brown that are starting to glow right back. “Shhhh, you are beautiful.” He let’s his hands slip over his head and pushes him forward to kiss him again this time not afraid at all of what Alec is going to think because he needs to know just how much he is loved and how much Magnus wants him to feel alive.

Alec purrs into the kiss from the tears that begin to stream down his face but he’s kissing him back while all of his worries seem to go away and he realizes he is getting a second chance at life. He is practically beaming into the kiss and he’s never felt so alive - now he knows he has something to live for. When their tongues intertwine Alec sees stars behind closed eyelids and it sends shivers down Magnus’s spine. He moans out Alec’s name breathlessly into the kiss as fireworks begin to go off in his head causing heart to pound out his chest. He feels like it’s a dream but as Alec is pulling away is when he usually wakes up but he doesn’t this time as Alec is smirking at him and his cheeks begin to flush - another sign of life. “You complete me.” He informs Magnus with a slight pant to find the air in his lungs to breathe.

“You belong with me.” Magnus whispers back sing-song-fully because he just wants Alec to know that he’s wanted and loved. “I’ve never been so sure of something, and I want you to know that I love you.”

“Thank you, Magnus. You mean everything to me, I most certainly love you too.” Alec let’s him know as he steals a kiss from his lips and starts to giggle because Magnus just gives him so much emotion bringing him to life. And he doesn’t even know that Magnus is going to be saving his life literally. 

Thinking about it for a moment Magnus smiles to himself because of the simple fact that Alec doesn’t even know that he is. And what if Alec never finds out that it is Magnus’s kidney he’s getting? For Magnus it feels kind of good because even if it isn’t his heart that he has in the end, he will still in some way be a part of Alec, and for him that is the most amazing feeling in the world. Will it be the same for Alec?


	7. Chapter 7

“…it wasn’t just any kiss.” Magnus explains to Simon and Raphael trying to get them to at listen to him for a moment before they go ahead and have their own make-out session. 

“That’s because it was your first kiss, just wait to the other ones.” Simon smirks wiggling his eyebrows over at Raphael. 

“Mhm, those kisses afterwards are going to feel just like the first time and if not ten times more special.” Raphael adds.

Magnus smiles gently to himself as he takes in a deep breath and exhales softly. He wants to tell them more like how sick Alec is and how he’s going to be the one to save his life. He needs to tell them something though in order to explain why he’s going to be absent for the rest of the semester and may not even graduate with them. “Thanks guys, I can’t wait to get to do all of those things with him, and also thanks for not making out in front of me just yet…” He laughs a little but he’s quick to put on a straight face, “There is something important that I have to tell you guys, and I don’t want to lie to you or anything either so I’m not going to tell you the important part until I’m back and I am fully recovered…but I am going away for a 2 months, and I may not graduate with you guys. Tomorrow I prepare.”

“Woah, hold up…you can’t just tell me something like that and not expect me to ask you questions - like ‘A’ recovery for what, and ‘B’ what do you mean tomorrow you prepare?” Raphael asks pretty upset. “Did you even tell Jace and Clary about this yet? I mean I get that you and I aren’t as tight anymore but what the hell dude…”

“I told Jace everything already in Bio. He was stoked for me but then just told me to do what I needed to do, he didn’t seem too interested…” Magnus made a face, “But I’m telling you now too, and I was going to tell you too, I didn’t give him any information that I didn’t just tell you - it’s just a secret that I need to keep until it’s all over. I hope that when it is - we are still friends and you can understand why it has to be a secret and why I am doing it.” Magnus then explains.

Simon gives Magnus a small nod because he just knows and gets it for some reason. He can just see it in Magnus’s eyes how fast his heart is beating and understands exactly what it is that Magnus is doing because he knows what a kind soul he is. Simon turns to Raphael and whispers something into his ear. Raphael doesn’t quite understand but he smiles because he too knows the kindness in his best friend’s heart. “You do what you have to do Magnus, we’re always going to be here and be your friends. I just hope that this popular guy you are pining over is worth it." 

Magnus nods and smiles with a promise.

—

"Doing anything after school today?” Alec asks Magnus at his locker. He is never at Magnus’s locker or even seen with him during school and for a moment he is taken back and it throws him a bit off guard. “Haha…everything okay there buddy it looks like you’re amazed that I am talking to you…” Alec is full of spirit today too.

“I was actually, we just barely see each other in school, I mean you’re the popular one and I’m the loser with 4 odd ball friends." 

Alec chuckles taking Magnus’s hand into his, "Well…things are about to change my friend.” He smirks that little half-smirk of his and places a soft kiss to his lips in front of everyone. Magnus beams and feels the earth moving underneath him as he collides his body into his purposely to get more contact from that kiss, and then all he can think about again is how warm Alec’s lips are and how inviting his warmth seems to be. His heart starts to pound right against Alec’s pounding chest till either of them just can’t breath anymore and they part. 

“God.” Magnus pants licking his lips and he can taste Alec upon them.

“Mm, yeah that’s you.” Alec answers with a pant of his own hitting himself against his chest as if he is trying to restart his heart. 

They stare at each other in that moment now, neither of them having to say a word and they can even feel a few people staring at them almost as if they were giving them a show. It is the words of the annoying blonde that ruins the moment, “What the fuck kind of text did I just get? Are you fucking joking Alec?" 

Alec raises his eyebrows to look at her, "…what kind of text was that?" 

" _So your man is gay now, kissing some kid in the hallway. Are you that bad in bed?_ ” She reads out loud.

Magnus chokes on his own spit and it causes Alec to do the same as he shakes his head to try and stop himself from laughing, “For starters, I’m not gay. It’s called love who you love, be who you are, nothing can change how you feel about a person. And secondly, I’m not your man because you dumbed me remember? Oh and three, yes you were terrible in bed.” Alec grins like a fool and reaches out for Magnus’s hand to pull him forward to bump Lydia out of the way and the two of them walk off hand in hand. Magnus is still giggling and he can’t believe Alec just did that. Things could not be more perfect.

The new couple end up on the bleachers outside the school. Numerous times Magnus was on these bleachers cheering on Alec playing football, and remembering that one time he scored the winning touchdown and then he ran to Lydia and kissed her wishing it was him. Alec’s lips came crashing against Magnus’s just as he was rethinking that memory. He was the one who had Alec now, his wishes came true and in his mind he could even hear an imaginary crowd roaring just for them as they were kissing and playfully flirting. Not a soul was around at the moment, everyone probably in class but Magnus can just hear it.

Alec pulls back with another giggle, “I want you to be the first person I see when I open my eyes after my surgery.” Alec whispers bumping his forehead with Magnus’s.

Magnus gulps licking over his lips a bit nervously hoping that he can accomplish that, but he gives him a little nod playing it off that he just didn’t expect Alec to say that. “Alexander, I was just wondering…do you plan on knowing your donor? Or do you want it so that it’s anonymous kind of thing, you know?”

“I have thought about it and it is my mom and I’s decision to keep it anonymous because we would never know what to say you know? How can we ever repay them? I wouldn’t know what to say. I just want them to know that I’m thankful and forever grateful and leave it at that.” Alec explains with a slight shrug, “The donor came so quickly too, it was kind of a miracle…you know?" 

Magnus nods softly to him and just leans forward to place a kiss to one of his cheeks. "You’re perfect. You are getting your miracle.” He wishes so bad he can tell him but now he knows what Alec wants and he will respect his decision but he isn’t sure if he can keep it a secret forever or can he?


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day and Magnus’s parents were meeting with his doctor. They were getting the run down about everything they needed to prepare for Magnus and how to take care of him after it was all over and he was coming off the anesthesia and how to prepare. Meanwhile Magnus was pacing back and forth trying to figure out all sorts of scenarios in his head so that Alec would find out. Alec was coming tomorrow morning for his surgery so he knew that he wouldn’t be recovered yet to even get up and pretend that he was even there. 

He had to come up with a plan, but there wasn’t anything and the next thing he knew was being taking right into the operating room. The surgeons all ask him a few questions about if he correctly fasted, and did everything he needed to prepare. Magnus just nods after each question as he puts himself into the gown they provide him and then lays himself down on the operating table. He feels the needle go into his arm and hears the doctor tell him to start counting down from a 100, but he doesn’t instead his mind feels up with thoughts of Alec and his smiling face and how warm his kisses are but then he’s out…

Magnus wakes up in a hospital bed, an excruciating pain on his left side, it feels like a knife is still there carving away at his kidney. He pouts the second he sees Raphael there at his bed side and he panics and the pain gets sharper, “Oh fuck oh shit I mean wow hi.” He groans and curses gripping his side which that only makes it worse. 

“The doctor said the morphine will kick in, in just a little while. Your parents were just here, but they went to go and get you some food for when you wake up. You have to eat lightly though and no dairy or meat, I think just jello and yes you have to eat it.” Raphael informs him and Magnus takes it all in but he’s looking to his friend very apologetically. “It’s okay, Magnus. I know what you did, and no I haven’t told Alec, but your dad did give me your phone telling me to check the messages because your texts kept going off." 

"Oh god, what did they say?” Magnus’s heart starts to hurt now and he’s about to panic. “Read them to me please.”

Raphael nods and does so, “The first one said, ’ _hey Mags, how are you, my surgery is at 9am, want to meet me at my house around 7am…I could use your support through it all._ ’ The second one is, ’ _Mags? My mum wants to be there for me too, but she is really nervous we could definitely use the support from you…where are you, why have you not answered me?_ ’ And the third one is, ’ _Don’t tell me you’re going to be just like her and not want anything to do with me…I need you._ ’ …so I basically figured out what you were having done, and he wants it to be anonymous so you can’t tell him that you are sitting here right now, so I replied for you and said, " _I’m so sorry, Raph and I saw a movie together and I didn’t have any service till now. I am definitely not avoiding you, I promise._ ” is what I said to him and he responded, ’ _so will you be there for me?_ ’ and I didn’t answer him yet…I didn’t know what you wanted me to say but I also didn’t want him to get upset with you so that’s why I helped you out the best I could."

Magnus bits down at his bottom lip and shrugs. He honestly has no idea what to do himself. "Umm, I just…I can’t believe it’s over with. My kidney is in a jar now ready for him and he has no idea and I am not supposed to tell him because he doesn’t want to know who is donor is and at the same time I have to be there for him and I just…” He shakes his head tears begin to fall from his eyes down to his cheeks. “I just want to tell him the truth…”

“Then I think you are going to have to.” Raphael tells him handing him over his phone to do it. 

Magnus stares down at his phone and starts texting but he starts deleting it and types something else with a random thought in his head that he thinks is for the best, “ _…it’s not that I don’t want to there for you…but I can’t. I do love you though, and I want you to know that no matter what happens I always be a part of you… **literally**. I want you to just think about what I said and understand that there is a ligament reason why I cannot be there for you, but actually I am…_” He reads the text back before he sends it and Raphael smiles at how corny it was but gives him a thumbs up.

Alec is back at home pacing back and forth and tiring himself out from it wondering where in the world Magnus even is right now. He has his sharpie in hand and notes to write but he isn’t showing up. When his phone goes off he reads it but he doesn’t comprehend right away. He is lost and confused and he starts to cry. He repeats what Magnus says out loud and starts pondering what he means exactly. He is still talking to himself when he speaks out loud again, “Oh my god…no…no way…it couldn’t be.” He makes a face to himself and whimpers. He doesn’t want to know this, he doesn’t want to think about it, and he knows he can’t go to the hospital until his mother gets back. He is a little angry now and tries not to stress but it isn’t working. A feeling in his stomach gives him knots and he runs to the bathroom to puke…

Back at the hospital the morphine is kicking in and Magnus is starting to feel really loopy as him and Raphael are cracking jokes and he’s beginning to forget that he’s waiting for a text back. The next thing Raphael realizes is that Magnus has passed out and he was talking to himself for a good few seconds before realizing. Magnus’s phone goes off so Raphael takes it from him and reads the text message, “ _What I think I believe, I don’t want to…I do love you though, but I’m really disappointed._ ” Raphael makes a face at what he read and gives the phone back before leaving the room. 

Will Alec figure out what Magnus was trying to tell him, or maybe he actually finds out another way?


	9. Chapter 9

It was Alec’s turn to go under and have his kidney replaced. He was nervous and excited at the same time, but mostly upset that Magnus wasn’t there for him. He was still very much clueless to anything he was told, but mostly because he refuses to believe it. 

As the doctors give him the anesthesia and instruct him to start counting down from 100, but just like how Magnus was thinking about him, he was thinking about Magnus. And then for a second he isn’t sure whether he is asleep or dreaming but he hears someone speaking…

“Are we ready to begin? Do we have Magnus Bane’s kidney ready?”

“All ready Doc…" 

There isn’t anything else he hears and just like that the next thing he knows is that he is waking up in a completely different room. His side hurts so bad just like every other time. His throat is dry and he wants to speak to scream out help just as his eyes are opening fully. He turns his head to the side to see him. _Yes, him!_

Magnus was able to make it to Alec’s beside right after he spoke with his mother, and she was the most graceful person ever, just like her son in every way.

Alec pouts to him though, he remembers what he heard and he’s so damn confused. He can’t speak though because he’s afraid and he trembles reaching out to Magnus. He is a little mad but he can’t really show it, and Magnus takes it upon himself knowing very much that he can’t speak because he would have already. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen to jot something down, " _They didn’t take your tonsils out, why can’t you speak?_ ” He writes down joking.

There is a growl from Alec as he shakes his head and just whispers, “Can I just have some water please?" 

Magnus obeys but he is getting up slowly and walking very slowly to the bathroom to get him a cup of water, he comes back and walks just as slowly and takes a seat down with a slight ow because of the weird feeling that still hurts at his side. Before even drinking the water Alec speaks loud and clear, "Knew it!” He cries. “I have your kidney in my body don’t I?!" 

There is a small nod and then a pout, "I did want to tell you though, you know very well that I wanted to tell you.”

There is a shake of his head in disbelief, “You did tell me…3 times…3 times you tried to tell me and just refused to believe it. God…Magnus…I…love you so much. I don’t think anyone could be more perfect.” Alec just starts blabbing and tears begin streaming down his face.

“Shhh, Alexander please don’t cry…it’s our destiny you know? It was meant to be.”

“I just always thought my destiny was with someone else to be completely honest. But whatever this is - whatever we are -”

“We are us. You and me. We’re forever.” Magnus finishes his sentence for him and softly places a kiss to his salty cheek. 

“Do you think we’ll be recovered by the time for prom?” Alec asks curiously as he reaches out to take Magnus’s hand in his. He changes the subject only because he still can’t believe what has just happened between them.

“I hope so.” Magnus whispers taking his hand willingly and leaning a little into him and he somehow winds up in bed with him, but Alec doesn’t complain. “How bad does your side hurt?” Softly Magnus traces down the bandage. 

“It was hurting until I forgot about it because I saw your face.” Alec confesses easily and his cheeks flush as he turns slightly to get Magnus’s lip in a small kiss. “How weird does it feel not having a kidney but knowing it’s in me?” He can’t help but ask when he realizes what actually has happened. It’s just all starting to sink in.

“It hurts a lot actually. The pain was so much to handle, but when I woke up Raph was actually at my side to tell me about how you were mad at me, and even if you were mad at me, I was still able to forget about the pain.” Magnus answers with a small smirk and a little shrug. 

“I’m still mad at you. I’m mad at you because you’re freakin perfect and I hate you for it.”

“Oh shut up, you love me.”

“Magnus you a literally a part of me now. You can’t ever leave me.”

Magnus smiles such a genuine smile, and he giggles because he can’t contain himself. “I can't…literally, but I don’t want to anyway. And like I said Alexander, even if you never found out and we never kissed, you would still be a part of me - I was doing this regardless. I was donating to someone, I didn’t know who it was until the last second because I begged my doctor to let me know it was you. But I did so that he had no choice to tell me - I figured it out.” Magnus explains with a few kisses to Alec’s cheek while he spoke.

“How did you figure it out?” Alec pouts. “I just wanted things to be easy and not complicated, I thought my thoughts were the right thing…”

“I don’t know really, it just seemed so surreal, and I questioned him by playing a little guessing game. I pretty much confessed how much I loved you and how I wanted to save your life.”

Alec starts blushing and he’s shaking his head to make Magnus stop, but he doesn’t really want him to as they start to fully kiss in the hospital bed. Alec’s heart starts racing and it makes his heart monitor start to race and doctors come rushing thinking something is happening but instead they witness this make out and even they can’t help but aw at the situation they were witnessing.

Everyone actually felt like a true miracle has happened right before them but there was still things that could go wrong? Could they?


	10. Chapter 10

Alec and Magnus continue to cuddle in the hospital bed only to find themselves drifting off into sleep. Both still on morphine and not even able to think straight anyway, it was best they just rest. A few doctors walk in to check on them in and out as they continue sleep as well as their parents. 

“I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart and to my son’s new kidney given to us from your son.” Alec’s mom speaks up as the two of them have finally gotten together in the same room once Magnus’s mother realizes what her son actually did and where he went. For a moment she was staring at her son’s position on the bed; how his arm was draped around Alec’s waist and his nose was buried against Alec’s neck. 

“You are very welcome. And I know Magnus is very fond of your boy. I’m very intrigued by their positioning, and I mean the fact that Magnus snuck himself into Alec’s room just so they could do this…” Magnus’s mother answers back her eyes never leaving the way her son is stirring against Alec.

“Right before Alec’s surgery he told me about how he had such strong feelings for Magnus. He right away told me that he’d never felt like this before for anyone - especially not a boy. Your son is extraordinary in every single way.”

“Magnus’s never really been open about who he ever liked around school, but he constantly talked about Alec and was always so worried about him - I think we’ve got a cute new couple in our hands. ” Magnus’s mom mentions just as her son is waking up, he doesn’t know that they are in the room when he begins to kiss Alec’s neck and shoulder blade to wake him up. 

Alec stirs turning just his face to his side because where he has his scar is hurting a bit. “Mmm, it still hurts.” He pouts giving a small kiss to his lips.

Magnus whimpers just a bit in agreement adding a little more to the small kiss. 

“Good evening boys.” Their mothers speak out in unison making the both of them jump from each other’s arms. 

“Oh my gosh,” Alec exclaims sitting up, “…you saw the entire thing?”

“Yes, we did. But we find absolutely nothing wrong with it. We’re both very thankful for what has happened for everything.” Mrs. Bane tells them.

Magnus nods softly and kisses Alec’s cheek, “I’m very much in love with Alec.”

Alec’s cheeks flush and he smiles looking down and then up and over to Magnus with such a thankful kind of look, “And I’m so very in love with you, Magnus.” He then adds with a kiss to his nose before he turns back to look at his mom and give her a bit of the same look. “I never knew what true love meant until Magnus came into my life…”

“I never liked that blonde you were seeing anyway, you have quite a few phone calls and text messages from her that I would just like to erase." 

"Oh please do. I don’t ever want to speak to her again. Funny how she was nowhere to be found during the times I needed her most.” Alec growls a bit hating the fact that she is even trying to contact him. 

“Don’t worry about it right now.” Magnus tells Alec adjusting himself to get comfortable against him and the two of them just end up cuddling again just in time for a random check up on their vital stats. It looks good, and Alec’s body is fully accepting Magnus’s kidney and he should try to eat something.

“…and I’m sorry Magnus but you will need to return to your bed so you can get the proper treatment for yourself at this time. You can come back later, we promise." 

Magnus gives a small pout but gets himself up after giving him a few small kisses all over his face. No one says anything but sigh softly because it’s just adorable. No care in the world - it is all happiness. 

Alec is instructed to eat, so he picks up the jello in front of him. He realizes just how hungry he is so although he’s already missing the comfort in Magnus next to him, he’s enjoying what he is eating. His mom decides she should take herself home so she can get some rest, and the doctor informs her that if all continues to go well, Alec will be able to leave in about 5 days.

Back in Magnus’s room his mother decides she should go home too and get some rest, and let’s him know that her Alec’s mom even go and get some coffee together because they seem to be hitting it off really well too. Magnus is all smiles as he sets himself back against his pillow and tries to relax. Even though the pain in his side seems to be excruciating again he’s still happy. 

A doctor comes in to check up on Magnus and helps him get back to the morphine so he doesn’t feel all the pain. Next he’s hooked back up to the heart monitor and they notice an increase in his heart rate. "Magnus, I need you to relax and not focus so much on the pain, this is normal but you seem to be over thinking it. Getting up and walking around is needed so please feel free to let us know again in a few hours just if and when you want to go ahead and visit Alec again." 

There is a tiny laugh from Magnus how everyone knows already just how successful all of this was and they were basically encouraging him to go back to Alec whenever he wanted. 

—

Alec isn’t sure what time it is now but he’s up, not feeling to good for small reasons, and all he wonders now is what Magnus is doing. He sighs to himself reaching for his iPhone that he saw that his mom left for him. He whimpers with a slight _ow_ realizing that the stretch hurt his side. He just pouts checking the time and then seeing all of the text messages from Lyida. Half of them are begging for forgiveness and the other half is her bitching him out for not answering her and then saying it’s over. " _But wasn’t already over?_ ” He texts her back and sets it down. 

“ _I was giving you a second chance._ ” She is very quick to respond.

“ _I don’t want a second chance, I’m with Magnus now._ ”

“ _Magnus? You’re gay?_ ”

“ _Being gay has nothing to do with if I am Magnus or not._ ”

“ _You’re gay! I hate you!_ ”

Alec doesn’t even bother to text her back, instead he turns off his phone and knows he needs to rest and not stress over anything. He wants more than anything to recover and be able to go home. He wants to go to the prom with Magnus. Will he be able to?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, when reading over this chapter, i realize i don't really why i decided to make this happen. you may not like it and i might have rushed it, and also this isn't the way i normally write in present tense, so for all you to love on this story and leave the feedback you are leaving for me, i am so forever grateful you love it. <3

Recovery time always varies from patient to patient, and as for Alec he seems to be one of the few that adapts very well to the new kidney placed inside of him. He looks healthier by the second, and has an appetite and even grinning from ear to ear every single time he gets a visit from Magnus. The doctors notice his progress and notice how his mood seems to brighten even more when Magnus sneaks into his room. It’s almost as if it’s an unspoken bond because they don’t even speak they just stare and smile then proceed to cuddle. They even rub noses and kiss playfully with little giggles but hardly any words. They also notice a lot about Magnus and it’s not so much like Alec. He’s happy around Alec, but that’s when he’s forgetting the pain. They aren’t sure if Magnus’s one kidney is doing okay on it’s own and they take note on how he smiles and giggles when he’s with Alec but there is still that constant rub to his side.

It’s now exactly one week since surgery, and the boys have missed exactly 5 exams. Alec is allowed to return back and is informed he can graduate if he is up to taking the make-up exams. He is more than excited, he is enthralled and so energetic to tell Magnus the good news, but when he’s sneaking into the room Magnus doesn’t look so good and his mind is elsewhere.

“What’s wrong, we’re leaving tomorrow. We get to go back to school!” Alec exclaims.

Magnus smiles a little smile because of how cute his boyfriend is being with that smile of his own, but he shakes head. “You. Not me. They said that I’m not doing too good.” He shrugs.

“Magnus, what do you mean you’re not doing too good…what’s wrong?” He is no longer excited.

“It hurts a lot. I know I did such a good thing though, you are doing absolutely perfect with my kidney, you’re happier, brighter, filled with all of this energy, you’re even already growing back your hair…I just…I have this constant pain right here.” Magnus tells him and then explains where it hurts. He’s pointing to his scar as he slowly traces down it and winces at the excruciating pain that he feels. 

“Something else has to be wrong that Magnus, we’re in a hospital - speak up. I don’t want you to feel like this.” Alec retorts as he pushes his button for the nurse to come in. Magnus just freezes because the pain is so bad and he’s trying to stop himself from crying. “I think something is wrong with Magnus. I don’t think it’s the pain from his kidney being removed…there is something else that is there and it’s bothering him, he’s just too scared to say anything…” Alec speaks up for him and the nurse takes one look at Magnus and he collapses into her arms.

The nurse is quick to get help and set Magnus down in a wheel chair as he gets examined quickly. Just to the touch he cries out in agony on the side where his kidney was removed. It is easily determined now, “It’s his appendix…it needs to be taken out immediately.” The doctor demands and wheels him off into the operating room. Magnus has tears streaming down his face, he feels like he’s dying and now he just knows how Alec must have felt every single day…and it just for some reason makes it all worse for the young boy having to be operated on for a second time. Magnus doesn’t know how this even happened, but the doctors are pretty sure that things like this can happen after the right kidney is removed. 

When it’s all over Magnus wakes up in his hospital bed. Alec is by his side holding his hand and all Magnus can do is smile just lightly his eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds before opening them again to really smile now. “I’m sorry.” He gets out and licks over his lips. 

“I can’t believe you’re even telling me sorry, don’t be sorry. Things like this happen, you know. It’s a part of life but look on the bright side - you’re all better now and the doctor said that this was the cause of the problem and it’s their fault for not noticing it sooner, you’ll be recovered in no time as the appendix is only a day or two stay…” Alec explains all that he can to try and cheer up Magnus and it does work because all he can do is smile and just try and reach up to kiss him. Gladly Alec does and whispers a small I love you against his lips just as Magnus’s mother comes in.

“Oh my, did I interrupt.” She smiles right away. “I can’t believe my poor baby had to go through another surgery…”

“Alec made it all better though.” Magnus speaks softly with and clears his throat a bit. 

Alec blushes a little bit and just makes a small face by scrunching nose at Magnus and then looks to his mother and shrugs. “Now you just know how much it means to me that what you did for me, and whatever happens after this, I just hope that we’ll always be together. I can’t wait for Prom.”

“Oh god, I forgot about Prom.” Magnus groans with a little nose scrunch of his own. 

“Well we’re going together, I already made up my mind.” Alec nods.

“That is if I can get out of here in time.” Magnus sighs.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I spoke with your teachers and they all are wiling to let you make up everything as soon as you are back. There is no need for you to repeat the 12th grade, and you will be able to go to Prom as well. In fact I encourage you to go with this handsome young man.”

The two young boys start giggling at Magnus’s mother’s speech and wind up just nose nuzzling and Alec slips his face to bury into Magnus’s neck. “I didn’t want to go home without you, but I think I will, and then I will inform everyone what an amazing person you are.” Alec whispers against his ear.

Magnus purrs with a little nod, and holds back a small yawn. “Mm, I want you to back, and I’ll see you in just a few days…”

—

Those few days pass and Alec has settled. He passed all of the make-up tests and the only thing that he is looking forward to today is the fact that Magnus should be back to school today. They had their small conversation just before bed last night with their signs from room to room and it was all Alec could think about. Smiling to himself with a small tune in his head he opened his locker to get out his first period books. “I can’t believe you’ve been back all this time and you have not yet said hi to me.” Lydia speaks up closing the locker for him practically slamming it shut.

“Hi to you too.” Alec rolls his eyes and starts to walk away from her but she corners him back to his locker. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me to the prom?” She questions him.

“Why should I ask you to the prom? I’m taking Magnus. I told you this.”

“I thought you were kidding because you were mad at me, I told you I forgive you - can’t you just get over it and stop being gay?” She makes it all the more harder for Alec to leave her because of the gay comment. He wants to brush her off and just walk away but their is an audience again so he figures he might as well just make the best of it.

“I’m not gay, there is no reason for you to keep preaching about that. I’m simply in love with a boy that saved my life and has done for me in a life time than you will ever do." 

Lydia has no idea what that even means because of thinking so highly of herself, she never once thought that Alec would or could like anyone else especially since they had been together before Magnus even moved in next door to Alec. She doesn’t have a comeback either so she just decides to do something else instead, "…but can he do this?” She moves forward and kisses his lips. It’s one of those kisses that you don’t necessarily suspect and by nature you kiss the person back but he doesn’t want to, it just kind of happens like that. And Alec remembers how much he did actually like kissing her, but there was never any of those sparks that he felt when he kissed Magnus. 

But of course speaking of Magnus he sees the entire thing happen from a distance while he was looking forward to surprising Alec that he was back. He can clearly see Alec is kissing her back and that is when he clears his throat. He holds back whatever tears that want to fall as Alec pulls away just as fast as it happened. “Don’t even bother to explain, I mean who am I am to think that we actually had something special anyway?” He says out of pure helplessness because he’s so hurt.

Alec wipes his mouth and shoves the blonde out of his way, “Go away Lydia, go away and never come back.” He glares at her and she loses her mind and scoffs running off like she is told. “And you, you stay where you are? Why the hell would you even say that?” He pokes Magnus as he starts to speak. 

“It’s okay Alec, I get it.”

“No you don’t get it, Magnus. I don’t know what you think you’re getting.”

“I only saved your life and gave you my kidney because I wanted to do it. I wanted to be apart of you even if I didn’t belong to you. I wanted to love you anonymously just as much as you didn’t want to know who your donor was. I was so used to being your best friend, caring for you, sharing secret notes from across each other’s rooms that it never ever occurred to me that I would have spent the majority of my hospital stay with you actually kissing and cuddling you and makes plans for the future…now I know it was all just a dream that I actually kept having and for you it’s all just a distant memory.” He gets all of what he wants to say out proud of himself that he didn’t stutter or make it seem like he wanted to cry.

“Magnus you are far from a distant memory. You were never ever a distant memory either, I loved you without knowing it before you even kissed me. I never knew what true love truly was till you and if you think that I’m throwing all of that way because of my stupid ex trying to get me back then you really need to think about how you think you know me.” Alec answers him and reminds him that he is hurt too because it feels awful that Magnus actually thinks that about him.

Magnus doesn’t exactly know what to say to that but it’s now the tears start streaming down his face and the second bell rings as a reminder that they should already be in their classes by now. It doesn’t bother Alec at the moment as he pushes him straight up against the wall for a harsh kiss. Magnus bumps his head against the wall as to how hard it actually was but before he can even say _ow_ for that he’s saying it for the way Alec is biting down against his bottom lip and sucking into his mouth as his tongue flicks across the front of his teeth, “You belong with me, I love you.” He growls into it and the other boy’s emotions are taking for a whirlwind as he literally loses his mind with that kiss. There is such passion from it and he knows that it truly is in their kiss and he needs to take the lead and show him that he’s so so sorry. He finds the strength within his heart as he does a complete 180 and turns the tables pushing Alec up against the wall and giving him a taste of what he just gave him. He growls mixing it with a whimper, and even a few small purrs as his hands come up and move against the hair on his head that feels so different against his fingertips but he likes it. Alec leans himself into Magnus’s fingertips and purrs like a kitten of his own because he just loves how Magnus makes him feel when he kisses him…

The two of them might be okay for now, but there is one thing that just might change everything…


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus enters his classroom and instantly gets yelled at for being late. He is apologetic and explains that he was with Alec, but the teacher already knows exactly what he was doing with Alec, and that isn’t a good excuse if he wants to get out of here with the rest his classmates. “You have a lot of catching up to do, Mr. Bane. I suggest you pay attention in class now and get ready for all of the make-up work and tests you need to take during your study hall period if you want to get out of here." 

He doesn’t say a word but give a simple nod. He knows what he has to do and he didn’t want to be reminded like that or get embarrassed like that in front of the whole class. He thought it was going to be easy too but he was wrong. He didn’t realize how much he could miss in just a few weeks, let alone if it was five weeks like he had originally planned. Maybe getting left back was the right thing to do if he didn’t want to pile all of this stress on himself. It didn’t help any when Math and History were the two classes that he needed to pass in order graduate, and he was never really able to grasp it as quickly as everyone else. 

"Don’t forget, Magnus if you don’t pass everything and get a least a B+ on all of your tests, not only will not be able to graduate but you cannot attend the prom…”

Magnus swallows and takes a deep breath. He isn’t all all sure if he even did so well, but he nods and hands in the paper and walks out of class for lunch. He went from feeling like he was on top of the world after feeling sick from his appendix to now feeling sick to his stomach because of how afraid he was being he was going to let Alec down…

Taking a seat down with Simon and Raphael at their normal lunch table this afternoon, Magnus was quick to just give a simple nod because he knew they would go ahead and start making out in just a few short minutes. But Magnus had guessed wrong this time. “What’s wrong? How is everything?” Raphael was quick to take notice on the look in his best friend’s eyes.

“Nothing.” Magnus murmurs under his breath and takes a small bit out of his sandwich. 

“I know when stuff is up, how are you feeling?” Raphael insists.

“I feel great, couldn’t be better…it’s just stupid school work." 

"Don’t stress about it, I know you can do it.” Simon buds in with his small smile.

“Yes, I know you can do it too.” Raphael adds.

Magnus gives a tiny nod because he loves how supportive his friends are.

“Maaaaags.” Alec chimes in coming out of nowhere and plopping directly across from Magnus as he leans forward against the table and plants a kiss to those luscious full lips. “Mmm, tastes good.” He adds with a giggle and Magnus can’t help himself as he licks his own lips tasting that distinct taste from Alec as he offers his sandwich over to Alec to take another bite. Alec chews momentarily before he turns to Magnus’s friends and gives them a small smile. He’s never properly introduced himself before or ever been friends with them like he is with Magnus. “It’s okay guys, I don’t bite.” He laughs a bit. “Magnus has talked about you guys quite a few times, told me that you guys are definitely in love and make out way too much in front of him.” Alec winks as the two of them blush.

Magnus giggles on his own as he finishes the rest of his sandwich up with a soft sigh and reaches across the table to take Alec’s hand into his. Alec is still pretty much leaning against the table so he takes every opportunity that he can to kiss his nose and forehead and check - just being as loving as he possibly can. He notices the sudden change in Magnus though too of course, so he asks what’s wrong and for him to explain. 

“…and then he said that if I don’t pass, I won’t be able to even go to prom either." 

"Magnus, you’ll be okay. He did that to scare you - to make you want to work harder.” Alec promises with a small nose rub against his cheek and then a kiss to his lips.

“You think so?” Magnus pouts trying to get more of that kiss, and he’s loving the fact that is happening in public for some reason, like it’s all meant to be and people are meant to see just how much they mean to each other. He’s never ever thought that he would be in a situation like this either as he was so used to watching Alec be with his girlfriend at the cool table.

“I know so.” Alec responds giving Magnus what he wants and starts to make out with him against the table. He too likes the feel of this - how different it is from being with all of his friends on the opposite end of the lunch room and the fact that it’s a guy and the only known gay couple was in fact Simon and Raphael. 

Pulling back because he needs to take a small breath, Magnus sighs softly and licks over his lips. “I will do my best.” He whispers and the bell rings. It’s time for them to go to their separate ways to their classes. Magnus now more than anything wishes he was in the same class as Alec but he knows that he’s actually smarter which is why he is in such harder classes. 

Well, he’s on time for this class and he knows what he has to make up so he does is best but when he comes across one of the harder problems on the test as he starts to panic. He raises his hand for help and the teacher has to explain to him. This teacher seems to be a lot nicer and he gladly wants to learn and get the right answer. By the time the class is over she grades the paper right in front of him and so far so good, but the very last few questions are wrong making it become a B, and not a B+. Magnus panics and explains to her what he was told. The teacher frowns and gives him a bit of a warning himself because this is only one B, his other make-ups just need to be either B+’s or A+’s, and he’ll be okay. 

On the way out of class, he doesn’t stop or go to his locker for anything because he is that determined. He knows what he needs to do and he just wants to go to the prom now. His make-up exam is given to him, and this one seems easy. The rest of the class continue what they learned yesterday as Magnus prepares to catch himself up. Will he succeed and be able graduate and go to the prom? And what if there is just one more thing stopping him from going to the prom, and isn’t just his grades?


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus had just one more test to take care of and if he got an 80 or higher on it, he would be able to attend the prom. He didn’t want to take the rest right away though because he needed a break from all of the stress that he piled on himself, and it wasn’t helping that he was in a bit of pain from his surgery still. The two surgeries were healing so well but he still couldn’t bend so much and was still allowed to take some tylenol or aspirin to ease the pain. 

Upon entering his last period class, he goes straight to the teacher to explain how he feels, and if he can make up the test tomorrow so he’s 100% caught up without being stressed, and the teacher gives a small nod and they have an understanding. Magnus takes his seat down which just so happens to be right next to Lydia, and he forgets for a moment that he’s actually stolen her boyfriend right under her nose. She starts to stare at him and give him evil looks, and it’s blatantly obvious. “Okay, quit staring at me please." 

"No. I hate you.” She retorts, it’s as simple as that.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to stare at me.”

Lydia just rolls her eyes and starts tapping her pen against her desk and tries to continue what she is doing but she can’t leave well enough alone, “So what did you give my boyfriend? Was it drugs? Did you give him some kind of disease? I mean he had to go to the hospital right after he like made out with you. What did you do give him herpes?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Is all Magnus can say out loud and it’s just enough for him to be sent to the principle’s office. He doesn’t even care about fighting or saying anything about her starting it - he just goes completely silenced. 

—-

“What’s this I hear about you having herpes?” Jace comes out of the woodwork to talk to him because it’s been awhile, and his girlfriend sometimes just has to know everything. 

“Let me guess, Lydia told Clary, and Clary told you?” Magnus sighs in question as he slams his locker shut.

“Yeah, but the whole school thinks it now because the two of them are spreading it like wild fire, someone had it and literally did give it to Lydia…” Jace explains, “…so you know what that means right?”

“Yeah, that she was cheating with Alec…”

“…yeah but also the fact that Alec could have it too, and you just might too…it’s not the reason why you guys were in the hospital right?”

“Well no, and I think the doctors would have known this when we went since we got tested for everything before we had our surgeries. I gave Alec my kidney - that’s all. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Jace laughs shaking his head at the weirdness of all of this, “Yeah, so maybe she just made all of this up, but dude I’m happy for you because I know how much Alec means to you and what you did takes a hell of lot of courage.”

Magnus nods and gives him a huge hug always wanting to hear from Jace and what he thinks of everything. He hates how he has to deal with Lydia being Clary’s best friend but he knows the truth is always out his mouth and not hers. Once Jace is gone Lydia is taping Magnus on the shoulder and when he turns around he just scoffs and rolls his eyes, “No, listen to me. If you even dare step foot in that prom, I am going to humiliate you in front of the entire student body.”

He doesn’t want to fight but he can’t just let her get away with that, “And just what exactly do you plan on doing to sabotage me?" 

"First of all the rumor that I spread so far about you having a sexually transmitted disease is already working, and secondly I’ve told Alec a few things or two about you and your past as to why you moved here. Don’t think I don’t know.”

Thinking about it for a minute he remembers the fact that he was actually really nerdy in high school, and was always really smart so he had no idea what kind of dirt that she had so it had to be made up stuff, and when it really came down to it - he didn’t even want to go the prom in the first place because he still was unsure exactly what was going down exactly. Also he still needed to pass the last test. “Whatever, it’s just a stupid prom, I don’t want to go anyway." 

Alec can’t help but over hear the last words that Magnus speaks and he’s now the one taping him on his shoulder, "How could you say that? It was the one thing that I was looking forward to.”

“But she told me…where the hell did she go?" 

"She’s like a witch she vanishes at any given time…”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I really want to go with you, Mags.”

“Why? I mean it doesn’t prove anything, we’ll just embarrass ourselves.”

“It’s important to me, and I want you to be my date.”

Magnus smiles at his words but for some reason the thought of the prom and the things that might or could happen during it if she actually shows up will just ruin everything. No just for him but for everyone else because of annoying and stupid if could possible sound like. “I just don’t want to go, can you please accept that?”

“I can, but I won’t. Thanks for completely ruining everything." 

"You can thank your ex, not me.” Magnus is quick to speak before he pushes himself forward to brush up against Alec’s shoulder on purpose before he’s already practically bursting out the door.

Will Magnus change his mind about the prom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this one, i promise it's good, and probably the sappiest shit you'll ever read in your life. thank you so much for all your feedback and for actually reading this and enjoying it. i really did love writing this when i did, i'm the glad posting it as a shadowhunter au has made it more popular! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry if this all seemed rushed, and if it completely sucks. I'm just really happy I actually got feedback with it using these two. <3 Thank for reading.

“Wait so I got my wish, you’re not coming to the prom?” Lydia catches up to Magnus, literally taking his shoulder to turn him around in the hallway.

“Yes, but not because you don’t want me there, but because I swore to myself that I would never embarrass myself in front of millions of people who don’t want me there.” Magnus admitted the truth. After he thought long and hard about it - he just knew that his popularity would only ruin Alec’s and he was sick of disappointing him day after day when his friends were starting to stop talking to him. “If you do go, go ahead and make him popular again.” He adds and doesn’t even let her speak he just runs off down the hallway and out the door with tears in his eyes.

Lydia doesn’t care all about his tears or the fact that if what she did would hurt him beyond repair, she was still going to take his word and go to that prom. She runs right over to Clary and Jace to share the good news. Clary isn’t the least bit happy for her because she knows the truth behind Lydia’s bad choices when it came to Alec. She couldn’t keep him for a reason. She was only popular because she was dating the jock. But Alec wasn’t even a jock anymore and he didn’t care that his popularity was dwindling because he was in love with a boy. “You do know that Alec doesn’t care about you though right?” She asks.

“He will again, he will love me when he finds out that Magnus doesn’t love him anymore.” Lydia smirks wickedly because she was going to tell him that and he didn’t have to know the truth. 

“Why speak lies, Lydia? What makes you think Alec is going to believe you?” Jace asks her now. “I’ve know Alec since we were little kids, he does not feel anything for you the way he feels about Magnus.”

“Shut up, who side are you on?" 

"Obviously not yours, Lydia. We were Alec’s friends not yours, so I suggest you go back off.”

Lydia scoffs and turns herself around with her long blonde hair flying with her and into her face. She might have thought things were going to go her way at prom but she had another thing coming.

—-

“Magnus, please…please come to the prom.” Raphael was on his knees with just one day away. 

“I just passed by last make up test, I’m able to go but no…I don’t want to.” Magnus answers with a small frown and then an undecided face.

“Why not? You know you want to go, what’s stopping you?”

“I’m hurting Alec day by day, his popularity is dying. He’s a loser because of me…”

“…but does Alec care about that? What makes popularity so special all of a sudden? Simon, you, and I never ONCE cared about it…”

“Alec was the most popular guy in high school, I give him my kidney and suddenly he’s the least popular…”

“But Bane, listen to yourself. You gave him your kidney, he fell in love with you, he’s willing to be with you, he’s even kissed you in public. And his friends listened to him fight with Lydia and they all clapped when he called her out…they don’t give a shit!”

“But they still laugh!”

“So the fuck what, if you love Alec you will go the prom!”

“Maybe, I don’t then.” Magnus said flatly but he didn’t mean it - not in the least bit and he couldn’t believe that even came out, but he was just being thick headed and maybe he just didn't want to be told what to do. He had to make this decision on his own. Raphael decides to leave him be with an eye roll, and just let him think over what he’s saying, and he knows that he’ll figure it out on his own. He had 24 hours…

—-

“ _It won’t be the same without you. :-(_ ” Was the sign that Alec held up for Magnus to read.

“ _Just think about how popular you’ll be without me. :-)_ " 

Alec writes down angrily something and Magnus can see it just the way he's writing it down so directly, " _If you think that’s the reason than FUCK YOU._ ” He gets up tossing the paper onto the ground and sticks out his middle finger up before closing his shades.

Magnus writes down “ _I’m sorry._ ” But he knows Alec isn’t going to see it. But that was all it took for Magnus to realize he was making a mistake and he needed to go to the prom, but now this was going to be a challenge. 

The next day he picks out the tux in his closet that he’s only wore once for his father’s funeral and it feels bittersweet to wear it again. As he looks in the mirror he smiles to himself and a particular quote comes to mind; _every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end_. 

He sticks into his pocket the first time he wrote “ _I love you._ ” to Alec and also the “ _I’m sorry._ ” one and he’s off to the prom. He’s going to be a little bit late though because he wants to make an entrance and he has a bit of a plan so he texts Raphael to let him know the details. 

It’s now a quarter past 9, and Alec is trying to pretend like he’s having a good time dancing, and he knows that any second prom king and queen is going to be announced. He’s thinking about running off into the bathroom so he can miss it but just when he looks at his clock and sees that only a minute has past the president gets up on stage to speak. “We’re going to do something different tonight, something we have never ever done before, but we feel like this is the proper thing to do. You see, we found out that the votes this year were actually rigged because she thought she could get away with it, and we were going to let it slide because it did seem like the majority of you all wanted her to win because your prom king was her boyfriend…”

Oh god this was horrible. Alec never felt so embarrassed in his life and as he looked over at Lydia as she was turning as red. And in that moment he never hated someone so much in his life for embarrassing him like this.

“…but we’re going to make this right. If I could have everyone make an open space in the middle of the dance floor spreading out on both sides…thank you…now can I have you all draw your attention to the door…”

Alec has no choice but look because he’s curious, what the fuck is going on? And when he looks he sees what looks like an angel. Wait, his angel. His angel sent to him from above, his Magnus. His gorgeous most amazing Magnus Bane. The tux is stunning on him and he’s beautiful and Alec’s heart is beating out of his chest. His side even throbs or so he thinks it is because Magnus’s literally apart of him and he just smiles that smile that Magnus finally sees as he gets closer. 

It’s Magnus’s turn to smile as he gets closer, but he doesn’t speak instead he takes out his folded sign, “ _I’m sorry._ ” It reads and he crumbles it and tosses to the side and the other one is shown, “ _I love you._ " 

Alec giggles loudly, he doesn’t care as he digs into his pocket and he pulls out a sign too and he shows it off for everyone to see, " _I love you, too_.” and Magnus can’t believe it, why does he even have it? Did he know? But he didn't…he just knew. 

They embrace and it just any embrace, it’s earth shattering and cheers surround him. Maybe it didn’t matter, and this was the best decision he’d ever decided last minute. “But how did you know?”

“I didn’t, I just knew.” Alec answers because it’s the truth and it makes sense and the two of them kiss in front of their entire senior class. Lydia screams in the distance and runs off and Alec can’t help but chuckle against Magnus’s lips. 

“I know pronounce you King and King, you may continue your slow dance…" 

It’s Magnus’s turn to chuckle against Alec’s lips as their hips start to sway towards the music because well... "Well, it's true... you belong with me." Alec purred against his lips, "And if you think that my popularity is all I care about...." 

"Shut up, all that matters is that we're apart of each other." Magnus traced around his side where his kidney was and smiled softly to him, "I'm yours." 

Alec had to shrug, they just belonged together no matter how you looked at it...

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, I do have another High School AU that I could use these two. I'll think about it, but thank you faithful readers for commenting and enjoying this, I really didn't believe anyone would. I hope I made you all AWWW... I mean I literally just had to do this when I saw Taylor Swift's video.


End file.
